


Stay

by hunnyfresh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnyfresh/pseuds/hunnyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Ava1980: Set during 2x10 'The Cricket Game' - Regina transports Emma to FTL where Emma finds out what Regina was doing the night of Archie's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable charactes
> 
> AN: This was written for Ava1980 who was the 200th reviewer of Incoming Messages. Prompt will be posted at the bottom. Thanks for being the 200th reviewer, and I hope this is what you had in mind!

Emma saw it coming as soon as she whipped out her biggest defense against Regina: Henry. She could see the anger fade immediately as the brunette stepped back from her. The fight-or-flight response was something the newly-returned Sheriff was all too familiar with, and after getting the fighting out of her system, Emma could see Regina was ready to run.

She couldn't describe how she knew it was going to happen, but just as Regina lifted her hand to transport away, Emma latched onto her, focusing on keeping the brunette with her, to stop her from running away, to make her stay.

Intense power bubbled up inside the Sheriff, and for the briefest of moments, she caught Regina's wide, shocked eyes, before they were both engulfed in a stunning white gold light leaving Charming, Snow and Blue standing alone and dumbfounded.

* * *

 

It was an odd sensation, as if dying but with a better sense of consciousness. Emma thought she saw a white and black room, similar to the Mayor's office but the walls were filled with elaborate mirrors with dark, flamboyant dresses hanging in the corners. A floor-to-ceiling mirror seemed to close in on them as the glass swirled, the white gold light still encircling them and ringing loudly in their ears.

She could still feel her hold on Regina, clutching the woman to her fiercely. Then the room disappeared and she was surrounded by damp, cold darkness.

* * *

 

I must be dead, Emma thought as she landed on something warm and soft. She was almost afraid to open her eyes before she felt hands pushing at her.

"What did you do?!" Regina screeched, shoving the blonde off of her as she scrambled off of the floor. Barely giving Emma the chance to stand, Regina rounded on her with a pointed finger. "Why did you do that?!"

"Why did I do what? Where the hell did you take me?!" Emma yelled back, using her peripherals to absorb the room around her.

At the mention of their location, Regina halted and looked around, attempting to get her bearings. She gasped and turned slowly on the spot.

It was her castle. Albeit after 28 years of abandonment, it still looked fairly kept. Her balcony still overlooked her garden, now wild with weeds and overgrown hedges, her fireplace still held up a beautiful ornate mirror, her chaise positioned in front of it. Her vanity was dusty but otherwise unscathed, and the handheld mirror she had opted to leave behind sat on the table top waiting for her.

She turned when she heard Emma groan.

"You've got to be friggen kidding me!" Emma pulled at her hair as she looked around.

"What are you complaining about now, Ms. Swan?" Regina growled.

"You brought me back here? I just got home." Emma pointed an accusatory finger at the brunette.

Regina snarled and smacked the finger away, advancing on the blonde who refused to retreat. "Your magic brought us here."

Emma narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "How?"

"I was going to my safe house. You and your magic must have opened up a portal with one of my mirrors," Regina answered.

Turning on her heel, she waved her hand and suddenly the room was lit with a roaring fire and wall torches burning bright. She exhaled deeply before lounging on her chaise, getting comfortable like she'd never left.

"How do we get home?" The blonde asked more calmly this time.

Regina laughed. "Oh, I'm not going home, Ms. Swan."

"What?" Emma's eyes bulged.

"Why on earth would I return to a land where I'll just be accused and blamed for murder because of the incompetence of a veterinarian's assistant and his transient daughter?"

"You'd just abandon Henry? Just like that?" Emma stood with her arms crossed, her eyes questioning.

Regina pursed her lips. "I never abandoned him. I am not you." She continued despite Emma's glare. "And even if I returned I'm sure you and your parents and that not-so-subtle nun will do a fabulous job on recounting the events of how evil I am."

"If you help us get home, I'll make sure Henry knows you didn't attack me."

Regina stood, the seductive prowess of the Evil Queen oozed out of her being. "No."

"No?"

"Tell him I didn't murder the cricket," Regina ordered, coming back into Emma's personal space.

"I saw you with my own eyes," Emma seethed.

"You analyzed a _dog_."

"How about I pick your memories of last night then?"

Regina's eyes lost their darkness and her cheeks turned pink before she took an unusual step back. "No."

"No?" Emma questioned again.

"Just trust my word, Sheriff."

"Forgive me if I don't, Regina. Why won't you let me check?" Emma raised an eyebrow, blocking off the brunette from turning by beating her to the spot.

"Fine," the former Mayor growled. "I will show you."

"No way," Emma scoffed. "For all I know you could be tampering with the memories."

"For all I know you could blow my brains out with your infantile magic," the brunette retorted before sidestepping the blonde and moving back to her chaise.

Emma grabbed Regina's arm, and for a brief moment the image of the two fighting outside of Granny's the night of the welcome back party flashed in front of her, clear as day, before it followed the brunette down the dark path towards Storybrooke's suburbia.

Emma wrenched her hand away and was met with a wide-eyed, panting Regina.

"It's rude to enter someone's mind without their permission," the brunette spoke quietly.

"Was that your memory?" Emma asked shocked.

"Observant."

Emma nodded then stepped towards Regina again, her arm outstretched. "Let me see."

Regina was quick. She positioned herself on the other side of the chaise keeping the blonde at a distance. "Is 'no' really not in your vocabulary?"

"If you want me to help you clear your name, I need to see." Emma stepped around the chaise, Regina moving to keep their distance the same. "What are you hiding anyway?"

"Nothing." Regina answered harshly.

"How do you expect me to believe you had nothing to do with the murder when you won't let me see?" The blonde questioned.

By now, the two had been circling around the chaise in a full rotation.

"I didn't kill the cricket!" Regina stomped her foot, which, if she thought about it, wasn't very smart in her current situation for Emma used the momentary outcry to double her speed in the opposite direction and grab Regina around the middle.

Regina struggled in Emma's arms, using her elbows to bang into the Sheriff's ribs and stomping on Emma's boots to no avail. It only caused the blonde to lose her balance, resulting in Regina falling on her back on the chaise, Emma right on top of her.

Immediately, Regina began using her fists to bang against Emma's chest, but the Sheriff was quick, bringing her left hand to grab both wrists and hold it above Regina's head, Emma's soft weight pinning her down.

"Get. Off." Regina growled.

Emma just ignored her and brought her free hand up close to Regina's head. "So how does this work?"

"You get off and let me up," Regina spoke through gritted teeth.

"Your memories would be in your head right," Emma leaned on her elbow with her free hand, the edges of her fingertips close to Regina's temple.

For her part, the former Mayor continued squirming until eventually her thigh came into contact with the sensitive area between Emma's legs causing an involuntary moan out of the younger woman.

Regina paused, looking up at Emma, who turned her wide-eyed head and forced out a cough to mask the sound she had just made.

Clearing her throat one more time, she turned back to Regina and spoke quietly as if that didn't just happen. "I'm gonna look."

Regina just shut her mouth and nodded, willing herself to relax and moving to accommodate the woman above her.

Not quite sure what she was doing, Emma brushed a few errant strands of hair from the brunette's face before pressing her fingers against Regina's temple, closing her eyes and concentrating on retrieving her memories.

_Regina was walking home from the docks, a burdened Archie and carefree Pongo further in the background. Instead of turning on Mifflin Street, the brunette continued straight and found herself at the entrance of her father's tomb._

_Exhaling a shaky breath, she entered and rested her head on her father's casket. She must have stayed there for hours because by the time she lifted her head, the sun had set._

_Pressing a kiss to her fingers and her fingers to the casket, Regina righted herself and began walking back to town. She heard her name being called as soon as she was back on Main Street and could see the therapist waving out of his office door for her to slow down. She scowled and continued walking, not stopping until she reached her home._

_Behind the safety of her door, she rested momentarily before pushing off and walked up to her bedroom. Undressing for the night, she slipped into her blue silk shirt, clearly in need of a washing, but it was the one that Emma had worn before. She forgoed pants entirely._

_She slipped into bed where she tossed and turned well past midnight before finally sighing and leaned over her bed to grab something hidden underneath it._

_It was a red leather jacket._

_Removing the blankets from her, Regina used it instead, bringing the collar up to her nose to inhale deeply before curling her entire body under what she once deemed was a monstrosity and fell into a deep sleep._

Emma removed her hand from Regina's temple, her mouth parted in surprise.

"It's not yours," Regina tried lamely.

The blonde smirked which caused the woman underneath her to turn bright red.

"Is that where it went?" Emma laughed. "I've been looking for it."

Regina averted her gaze and remained quiet. She shivered when she felt Emma's hot breath tickle her ear. "Did it make you feel better?"

"I'll admit, it's warm," Regina tried her best to resume her authoritative tone.

"It's got nothing on the real thing," the blonde whispered.

Regina whipped her head to face Emma and was immediately bombarded with lips latching onto her own. She would have been shocked if she hadn't been craving these lips ever since Emma and her mother fell into the portal, so she gave in, kissing back with as much fervor.

She moaned when Emma moved her kisses to attack Regina's exposed neck, sucking high just underneath her ear.

"This won't give you your jacket back," Regina released breathily.

"Maybe I can make you a trade," Emma nipped her lobe before claiming her lips one more time.

She used her free hand to trail her fingertips down the brunette's collarbone, popping buttons of her blouse on the way down before digging her nails into the now exposed hip.

"The jacket for my innocence?" Regina said in between kisses, using her teeth to keep Emma's bottom lip captive.

Emma reared up on her elbows, releasing the older woman's wrists in the process to stroke her hair back again. "You didn't do it."

"I've been trying to tell you that," the brunette rolled her eyes before pushing off Emma's cardigan and grabbing the back of her neck to bring her lips back down to her.

It was Emma's turn to moan when Regina unexpectedly and with full force coaxed Emma's lips apart to make room for her eager tongue. All Emma could do was give in, battling Regina's tongue with her own despite being on top of the brunette. She pulled away briefly to speak. "How about me for my jacket?"

Regina laughed breathily. "Deal."

Emma's hands wandered over the former Mayor's chest, pulling her bra cup down and palming the tan breast it covered.

Regina's sights were more focused as her fingers made its way to Emma's button on her slacks, peeling it away and easing the zipper down.

Emma hissed against her mouth in anticipation, removing her lips from Regina's and sliding down to engulf the exposed nipple.

Regina whimpered at being denied, which made the blonde grin against her skin. "Let me do this first."

Her hands pressed into Regina's pantyhose-covered thighs, her nails causing runs in the material. She moved her kisses lower and lower until she sucked just above where the brunette's skirt began, her hands doing their job of sliding it up to bunch at her waist before she slid them under Regina's ass to tug the pantyhose away from her core.

Emma moved off of the chaise and kneeled in between her legs as she brought the thin material down and away, tugging the brunette's boots off along with it. She pressed kisses up both calves before climbing back over Regina, losing her turtleneck in process.

She licked the shell of the brunette's ear before whispering. "Is this what you had in mind when you'd wrap my jacket around you?"

Regina moaned and turned her head to capture Emma's lips. "I pictured a lot less clothing and a lot more screaming."

Regina grinned lecherous before taking Emma by surprise and flipping her onto her back. She hovered over the smirking blonde on all fours before she felt the younger woman's hands tug behind her thighs making Regina place her knees on either side of the Emma's head.

Regina used the back of the chaise to keep her balance, raising a surprised eyebrow down at Emma before the blonde gave a tug forcing Regina to sit on her face. With her skirt loosening, it draped over Emma's face, hiding the show from the brunette.

Despite the loss of visual aid, her sense of touch was still deliciously in full force as she felt a long tongue lick the length of her drenched panties and a nose pushing the lace aside.

Regina could feel Emma's moan against her sensitive flesh, clearly aroused from how embarrassingly wet Regina had gotten so quickly.

Instinctively, the brunette began to rock her core into Emma's awaiting mouth, gasping when she felt lips, tongue and teeth suck, lick and scrape at her sex. She bowed her back, silently screaming to the ceiling when she felt Emma's two long fingers enter her while her tongue just barely flicked at her sensitive nub.

Regina couldn't control it. She rocked harder, angling Emma's fingers within her until the blonde moved them _there_.

" _Emma_ ," Regina gasped, looking down now and holding onto the back of the chaise to anchor her down. " _Right there_."

Emma happily complied, continuing to hit that spot that reduced Regina into a hot liquid of desire.

Regina could feel the build up. With every thrust of Emma's fingers, pushing deeper as Regina rocked her hips, her clit engorged and needy. Her walls tightened, and the brunette almost couldn't breath when she felt her clit being nipped at then lavved soothingly. It was her complete undoing.

Regina came all over Emma's fingers, tongue and chin. Her body wracked with her orgasm as Emma continued to use her fingers to pump in and out, eventually slowing their pace to ease the brunette from the sweet aftershocks.

The brunette was breathless, and she stilled just sitting on top of Emma before the blonde removed her face from under the skirt and grinned proud and wolfishly. She shimmied up, using her hands to sit Regina in her lap until they were face to face.

Emma caught her lips, Regina's own taste filled her mouth as Emma made it her mission to fill her tongue into every space of Regina's mouth.

"Was that enough screaming for you?" Emma asked, her lips against Regina's.

"Not nearly enough."

* * *

 

Regina sat at her vanity wearing nothing save for Emma's long, beige cardigan as she stared at the mirror contemplative. She wouldn't have noticed a very naked Emma come up behind her had she not been sitting in front of a mirror.

"Already stealing my clothes?"

Without answering, Regina took Emma's hand in hers and motioned to the mirror. "Think of home."

Confused, Emma shut her eyes and did as she was told, not entirely surprised the first image that came to mind was the mayoral mansion.

White gold light seeped from their joined hands as Regina pressed them against the mirror. Instead of meeting resistance, their hands went through the glass, Regina grinning at her new found discovery.

Emma looked up, amazed at the development before pulling both of their hands back.

Regina looked up at her confused.

The blonde just smirked, arms on either side of Regina keeping her pinned to her vanity. "If we go now, then we have to explain to my parents what happened. Henry will want to see us. We'd have to find out who framed you."

"Which is such a hindrance," Regina said sarcastically.

"Or," Emma began inching her face closer, "if we go later, we have a couple hours to-"

Regina grabbed Emma's face, slamming their lips together. "I like the way you think, Sheriff."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: During the 'Cricket Game' episode, when Regina disappears and the purple smoke clears, Emma has apparently been taken by Regina! Regina transports them to FTL & doesn't want to leave until Emma believes she's innocent. By the end, neither one wants to leave due to the sexy times that ensue after Emma 'sees' that Regina was truthful about Archie (possibly via the magic mirror) - I changed the mirror part, but other than that I think I hit the main points. Hope you liked it!


End file.
